


How Tender The Touch

by reed_ashlyn_e



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reed_ashlyn_e/pseuds/reed_ashlyn_e
Summary: Mac messed up but nobody was hurt. Jack's heart yearned for the lonely but beautiful inmate he watched.





	1. Chapter 1

Playlist

1\. Boss-Bear Hands  
2\. Bloom-The Paper Kites   
3\. Heartbeat-The Fray  
4\. Wait-M83  
5\. Fitzpleasure-alt-J  
6\. Lips Of An Angel-Hinder   
7\. Welcome Home-Radical Face  
8\. Surrender-Natalie Taylor  
Epilogue. House Of Memories-Panic! At The Disco


	2. 1

Angus MacGyver hated the prison orange that he was forced to wear. It was itchy and bright and made him look painfully tan. He wondered if the prison had ever heard of fabric softener. He hated the food at the prison, but remembered that he brought this upon himself. He made the gun go off and he spooked the kids next door, now he was stuck here, but there was one good thing. You see, there was this guard, Jack. Jack Dalton. And he was the most handsome guard ever in Mac's eyes. 

He wanted to get in trouble, get his attention. Hell, he'd get thrown in solitary confinement if it meant that Jack would guard his cell 24/7. The thought of that almost made him giddy. He couldn't stop smiling and he looked down to suppress the small giggles coming from him. He never noticed Jack walking over to ask him why he was laughing. No one was around, no one had said or done anything funny. "MacGyver. What's so funny?" When he heard Jack's voice he stopped laughing. His face felt warm and his heart started beating faster. "Nothing sir." He said looking away from him. 

Now what Jack wouldn't admit out loud is that he thought Mac was sort of cute. He was young and always in trouble, but he didn't take shit from anyone. When he saw Mac get all flustered over him just asking a simple question he didn't know whether to be concerned with his issues with authority or flattered because it could've meant something else. He went with the first one. But he didn't mind seeing him smile sometimes, he liked his long blond hair, it framed his face well, but he loved it when it was slicked back, like after shower time and don't even get him started on Mac's eyes. "Come with me." He stated as Mac stood up. He kept his head hung low and didn't say anything. 

He took him to the corner and pushed him into it. His face only inches from Mac's. He got right up in his ear, his whispering voice so deep it paralyzed Mac. He felt his static breathing and almost fainted. "Now I asked, what's so damn funny?" "Nothing sir, I-I thought of a joke that my room ma-friend used to tell me." He sounded completely scared and out of it. "Look at me, boy." He commanded. Mac looked up and his bruised cheekbone was the prominent side Jack saw first. He almost lost himself in those bright blue eyes. "You wanna tell me that joke?" "No not really sir." He looked down again and Jack wondered why he did that so often. "Fine. No more laughing like that, got it?" "Yes sir." He walked him back to his seat and went back to his post. 

Mac let out a huge breath, that was the most intense thing that had happened to him since he's been in prison. His hands were shaky and he was still in shock. He felt like he did when he was 14 and he saw the first cute boy in his school, he was obsessed and couldn't ever stop staring. He finished his disgusting meal and cleaned his tray, then it was back to the cell. He purposefully got in Jack's line, or so he thought. Jack had actually stepped over to get Mac in his line. He always told himself that he would never get with a prisoner like that, ever. "Don't do it Jack, yeah he's cute as hell, and probably willing to do anything for you or with you, but he's a prisoner. For christs sake, don't do this. But he's really cute and I could probably make a good impression on him. Oh Jesus, whatever." His internal conversation was distracting him. 

He had at least 30 prisoners he was putting away and Mac was in the back of the line. He opened his cell and noticed that it was the best kept and looked the best. He gave Mac props, he didn't see that too often. He knew that he had Mac on a rope, he could do anything and the kid would be flustered. So he decided to test his idea. When he was putting him away, he decided to do a pat down. "Arms out to the sides," Jack commanded and Mac gulped loudly enough for people in Myanmar to hear it. Jack started on Mac's neck, he felt his pulse and it was through the roof. Then his shoulders, Jack was surprised at how muscular they felt. Then his arms and Mac even flexed, he had no shame really. Then his torso, which was torture. Jack felt the sculpted body beneath his palms and had to take his whole will not rip off the orange suit. And then the legs, Mac had the dirtiest of thoughts when Jack squatted down in front of him. Finally it was over and he sat down in his cell, "MacGyver, I'm watching your ass." He walked away and Mac let out yet another loud breath. "Fuckin' hell." He whispered. 

Jack went back to his post which gave him a clear shot of Mac's cell. He smirked to no one in particular and knew how he was going to make work more interesting. He couldn't tell anyone, and he definitely had to be more careful when he went on his nightly patrol. The hours rolled by and he watched him read, sleep, and then write and draw some. When it was around 11, the moon was right outside of Mac's window and it illuminated his cell beautifully. He slowly walked past all the other cells down to Mac's and stood there. The first thing he saw was how shiny and soft Mac's hair looked. He wanted to run his fingers through it and style it in so many different ways that they would laugh until they were crying. Mac's mouth was slightly open and he looked ten years younger when he slept. Jack had the idea that if someone were to climb into the bed with him then Mac would cuddle into them, and Mac would always be the little spoon. "Dammit Jack, stop." There went his brain again. He felt a sense of responsibility wash over him, Mac was young and compared to these other guys he didn't really put up a fight. He had to watch out for him.


	3. 2

Jack came into work the next morning slightly tired but looking forward to work. He had to stop and get gas before he left so he also picked up a pack of gum, a kit kat, and a coffee. He got to work and went through the block to wake up the inmates. Mac was already awake and looked distressed. "MacGyver. You good?" "Yes sir." He lied straight through his teeth. "Come with me." He tried to use a softer tone and he walked to the infirmary with him. He noticed that Mac was very noodle-like. He didn't put up a fight but didn't bother to walk by himself. He sat Mac down on the bed and pulled up a chair, he closed the curtain and looked at him. 

"Wanna tell me what's up?" "What are you? A therapist too?" "Look kid, I'm just trying to help." "It's nothing, I'm fine. I'm just-it's nothing." "What is it? Tell me." He wanted to reach out and put a hand on his knee, comfort him. "It's the anniversary of my dad's death and I was so stupid that I got put in jail and now I can't put the flowers on his grave." Jack felt a small piece of him ache, his father was also gone and he always went and talked to him. "Maybe we can go put some flowers on his grave. Of course I'd have to go with you, but we could." "Why would you do that for an inmate?" "I know where you're at." Jack nodded, "I'm sorry sir." Mac said looking down. "Don't feel ashamed, you didn't know." 

"You want a piece of gum?" Jack asked getting the pack out. "Yes please sir." Jack handed him a piece and he unwrapped it and threw it in his mouth. The way that he chewed intrigued Jack, his jaw had this shape that was remarkable anyways, but chewing made it look even better. "The bruise on your face looks a little better. How'd it happen?" "Just some guy in the yard. Decided to be a dick, the usual." He shrugged and continued looking at his feet. "Can I go back to my cell now?" "How about breakfast?" "No thanks. Nutri-loaf in the morning is not good." He cringed and Jack stood up. 

"I think he actually fractured my cheekbone, but that's besides the point." Jack turned around and looked at him. "You want me to feel it? Maybe then we could get you a real doctor." "That's fine I guess." Jack slowly reached his hand up to Mac's cheek and had a look of determination plastered to his face. The sheer force of Jack touching his face almost made him turn bright red again. He felt around a little and hated himself when Mac squirmed in pain. He only ever wanted to help him. "This is gonna hurt." Mac put his hands on Jack's shoulders and Jack pushed down on his cheek. The bone moved and his cheek shifted completely. Mac yelped in pain and clamped his hands down on Jack's shoulders. "Sorry." He felt terrible but now he had to get him a doctor. 

"Just get me an ice pack. I'll be fine." He shrugged and they walked to the freezer to get one. Jack escorted him to his cell and stood at watch. He watched him draw and chew on the gum, he even attempted to blow a bubble, but it was difficult with this gum. He watched with content when Mac got angry at yet another drawing and threw it away. He saw him pace around the cell as time went on and then watched him cry. He knew he was crying about his father and he wanted to comfort him, but Mac was an inmate. 

He called the warden and asked him for special permission to take Mac to the cemetery with flowers. The warden granted permission due to his good work ethic and how he was never disruptive. He walked to the cell and knocked on the bars. "Sir." "We are leaving. Come on." He told him. He walked with Mac out to the yard and to a cruiser. They drove the flower shop and Jack bought some memorial bouquet he liked. Then they drove to the cemetery. The whole time Mac was looking out the window, day dreaming. Jack knew it was crossing some kind of line, but he put his hand on Mac's thigh in support. 

Mac didn't think twice about putting his hand on top of Jack's and interlocking their fingers. For support of course. "When we get back to the prison we have to pretend like this isn't happening." "Yeah I know." His voice was shaky and he sounded out of breath. They parked and got out of the car, then they began walking to his father's grave. Jack stood back just watching while Mac sunk to his knees crying slightly. He put the memorial stake in the ground and put his hand on the headstone. 

"I love you dad. I love mom too, but I really love you." He wiped his eyes, kissed the stone, and stood up. He walked back to Jack and he stood there looking lost and scared and sad. Jack didn't want to take advantage of the boy, but he wanted to know what it felt like to hug him. "Come 'ere." Mac walked closer and Jack enveloped him in a hug. He felt Mac tense under his arms, "Relax Mac. I'm not gonna do anything." Mac did relax and he hugged back. "Thank you for bringing me out here." Jack nodded and they walked back to the car.   
They drove back in silence and when they got back all the inmates were in the yard. Jack was still slightly saddened and yet satisfied with their hug. But Mac wasn't in the mood to be messed with, so when the biggest dude there went to pick a fight with him, someone was royally fucked.


	4. 3

Mac went to sit outside and mind his own business, but of course someone had to be a dick. The biggest dude there (6'3, 300 pounds, just big) came up to him and picked him up by the collar. "Please put me down." He pleaded, he couldn't fight, not today. "No. why the hell did you get to leave today? You and your faggot guard boyfriend left today. Why?" "Personal reasons. Just leave me alone." The guy threw Mac into the ground and started to kick him but no one had noticed yet. Jack was practically on the other side of the prison when he heard the call that there was a fight. 

Mac didn't feel like fighting back right now, he just took the blows to his body and cried out in pain. He screamed in absolute agony when the man picked him up by the feet and slammed him into the wall. He did it three or four times and Mac felt his hips pop funny.  His head was fuzzy and he was starting to fade in and out of consciousness. Jack was running as fast as his legs could carry him, making long strides to get to Mac. Mac was closing his eyes and blood was coming from his mouth and nose and lips when Jack skidded around the corner. Jack leaned down next to him and tried to lift his head, but Mac was leaving consciousness. He couldn't move his legs and Jack called for an ambulance.   
Jack cradled his head and watched as he was fading. Then he passed out. "God dammit MacGyver!" He yelled lightly smacking his face in a useless attempt to wake him up. He carried him out of the yard to the gurney and rode in the ambulance with him. They took him into emergency surgery and protocol states that the officer must stay there at all times. He waited 7 agonizing hours. The guilt was eating him alive and the anger towards the other guards who didn't do anything was boiling inside of him. 

He filled out all the necessary paperwork and waited. He was becoming restless and was scared out of his mind. "Jack you're a guard. Stop falling for the goofy inmate." His brain was back at it again. Finally the doctor came out and asked him to step into a room. "Your inmate has a fractured pelvis, which often times causes internal bleeding, which there was. But he's stable. He has four broken ribs and his cheekbone is shattered. His eyes will be swollen a while due to that. His room number is 537." "Thank you doctor." He walked out leaving Jack to stand there for a moment. "You promised to take care of me, Jack. Where were you?"  This time it was Mac's voice inside his brain. 

The sound of his broken voice killed him inside. Tears welled up in his eyes but none spilled. He slowly walked to Mac's room, the guilt was tearing him into pieces. He walked into the room and he was awake but completely doped out. Jack closed the door and locked it. But then he got a chair and sat next to the bed. "Jack? How am I not dead? And I can't move my legs. I can move my foot but not my legs." He sounded panicked but Jack calmed him down. "You're okay. You're in the hospital. They said your face is swollen, you have broken ribs, and you fractured your pelvis. But you're  okay. I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner." 

"Don't blame yourself. I deserved it." "No. no you didn't. Don't you ever think that." Mac couldn't move and neither could Jack. They sat there and watched TV for hours. The nurses coming in to check on him. That's when Jack was in professional mode, but when they left he was in potential boyfriend mode. He didn't want to go home but he had to feed his dog and shower and then he'd be back. He decided to take the overtime money rather than have him under the watch of another officer. He was leaving and Mac noticed that his wallet was on the side table. "Forgetting something?" He asked out loud. Jack felt a burst of confidence, not realizing his wallet wasn't in his pocket, and walked over to Mac. He leaned down and kissed the shattered cheekbone before turning back around. 

"I meant your wallet." He choked out. Mac was blushing a deep brick crimson, and he was frozen in shock. Jack grabbed his wallet and left, leaving the other officer with him only for a little while. He drove home and fed his dog Maximus quickly and showered. Then he put on a fresh uniform and went back to the hospital, Mac was completely doped out this time. He relieved the officer and went back into the room. He sat back in his chair and watched as Mac looked confused. He was cold and shivering. Mac was sweating, like he had had a fever and it had broken. "You're okay." He whispered to him.  "Why did Golden Corral have to ruin meatloaf for me?" He asked like it was the most tragic thing in the world.    
"What are you talking about?" "I used to fuckin' love meatloaf. Then one day I went to Golden Corral with my grand pappy and I got excited about meatloaf and then BAM it was the worst meatloaf I've ever had. RUINED it for me since then." He shook his head and looked so disappointed. "You look really pretty right now Jack. These lights make your eyes absolutely twinkle." Jack blushed this time and shook his head. "Sleep this off." He covered him in the blankets and went channel surfing. 

He stopped for a second on Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy and Mac freaked out. "OH MY GOD LEAVE IT ON HERE! IT IS MY FAVORITE BOOK AND I LOVE MARTIN FREEMAN!" He was so excited so Jack left it there and tucked him in the blankets. No later than five minutes and he was asleep. 


	5. 4

Jack had attempted to live completely off of coffee but at some point Mac had woken up, no longer doped out, and told him to go home and sleep. "Are you sure?" "Yes. Go home, sleep, do normal people things. I'm the one incarcerated." Jack took another risky move and kissed Mac's knuckles. Mac once again froze and Jack said goodbye walking out. Mac swallowed his air and continued to watch TV. If it were anyone else, say his best friend or even his ex, that had been watching him he would've told them all about the pain he was in. But he couldn't tell Jack he was in that pain. It would crush the man. He saw the look of fear whenever Mac cried out or wiped away a stray tear. 

His hand felt a tingle that wasn't like it was falling asleep or like his hand was cold, it was like he had put his hands in a sink under warm water. It had been a long time since he felt anything like that. Jack got home and crashed almost instantly, worry was sitting right next to him, waiting to wake him up and tell him to go see Mac. He dreamt that he and Mac were sitting on a deck in some beautiful home watching a small girl and Maximus play in the back yard. His mind was actually at peace. His dog slept right next to him and he slept for almost 6 hours before a bad feeling woke him up. He ran out the door still half asleep and drove to the hospital. 

When he got out of the elevator he already heard screams of pain and he knew it was Mac. He ran down the corridor and skidded to a halt at Mac's door, an orderly and the other officer were trying to shift him but he was "resisting". He wasn't resisting, it hurt him too bad to move like that. Mac looked up at him with teary eyes and pain written all over his face. "Everybody get the hell out!" Jack yelled. They didn't set Mac down, they just dropped him and he yelped again, biting down on his lip. 

They walked out and Jack locked the door behind him. He picked up the chart and saw that they were just trying to shift his legs so a clot wouldn't form. "Mac, this is gonna hurt. But you've gotta do this." Jack wrapped his arms around Mac's torso and Mac put his arms around Jack's neck. He nuzzled his face into Jack's chest and bit down on his lip again. "1...2...3..." then Jack lifted Mac and had to ignore the shooting pain from his shoulder where he guess Mac but down on him. He slowly shifted his hips and gently sat him back down. 

He tucked him back in and sat back in the chair. "You're okay." He reassured him. He remembered the door was locked and the blinds were closed so he held onto his hand and ran his thumb over Mac's knuckles. He took a tag from next to him and wiped off Mac's forehead, the sweat was almost dripping and Mac loved the warm touch that was also known as Jack's hands. "Dammit Jack. You said you weren't gonna do this! You said you were gonna find someone outside of the bars!" His mind was speaking again, but at this point the only thing he wanted to do was take care of him and make him better. "Jack you can't do this." Mac said weakly. "What do you mean?" "It's painfully fucking obvious. I'm a prisoner, an inmate, and you are obviously falling for me. I'm useless. I'm shit." 

Jack didn't know why he was falling for Mac. Mac didn't know why he was falling for Jack. All he knew was that he wanted to wrap Mac in his arms and nurse him back to health. "You're not shit. You just fucked up a few times." He moved Mac's hair from his face a little more and looked at his icy blue eyes. He saw the hurt, he saw the angst, he saw the want for love. "This is gonna be our little secret. But I'm sticking with you. The whole recovery. No matter how long it takes." 

Jack felt dumb for asking his next question. "What's your bail?" "Twelve hundred. Why?" "I'm gonna get you out." "Jack, no. I deserve to be in there." "Did you mean to shoot the gun?" "No. it was an accident. But I could've hurt someone." "But you didn't." "Jack! You're not paying that!" He yelled putting a terrible strain on his ribs and it hurt. He winced and a loud squeak escaped his lips. "Easy tiger." He relaxed him and sat back. 

"It's just $1200, I'll be perfectly fine. I live with a dog so I've got money burning in my pocket. And while you're on parole, you can live with me." "No. you're not doing that for me." "I'll do whatever the hell i want for you. You've got this goofy ass officer falling for you and I will do whatever I want." He laughed at the end and Mac rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous." Jack laughed out loud and looked at Mac with the most admiration possible. "But you love it."


	6. 5

The road to recovery was long. Jack kept his promise and stayed by him no matter what. He helped him when he needed to be shifted, he helped him with bed sores when Mac thought they were going to kill him. When Jack was there the door was locked and the blinds were closed and their hands were interlocked. When Jack actually did leave to go home he kissed Mac's head and it always left Mac flustered. He had to break the news to Mac that he had to go back to prison but just for a little while. Mac went from bed rest to a wheelchair to a walker and finally to a slight limp. 

Most nights Jack would shed a few tears and go back to being the strong one. Mac's cheek had taken forever to heal but everyday Jack kissed the swollen area hoping that his kisses were healing. Mac was distant and angry when he was in pain but when he was doped out he was cuddly and flirty. Jack hated the day that he had to handcuff him and watch him limp to the cruiser and he was used to putting his hand on Mac's head to pet him or comfort him, not make sure he didn't hit his head on the cruiser. 

When they got back to the prison Jack took him back to the yard and this time he kept the closest eye possible on him. Mac was secretly freaking out and was almost shaking when he realized that he might have to endure a round two. He was minding his own business watching Jack's ass as he leaned over the table to sign some papers when some little punk came up and pushed him a little. "You and the guard are fuckin' right? You're watching his ass right now." He didn't reply. "I'm talking to you." The guy said. 

Mac wasn't going to do anything, but the fact that this douchebag was bashing on Jack made him angry. "You shut up about him. He's protecting the people while you are his bitch." Mac said standing up and putting on the best bitch face he had. "What was that Blondie?" "I said shut up about him." Then the guy threw a punch and Mac started to fight back this time. The blows to his chest hurt like hell but he was fighting for Jack. He would take water boarding for Jack any day, nonetheless a fight. He swung and punched and actually got the guy down when Jack came running over and pulled him off. He felt sick when he saw Mac's noodle arm. 

"GOD DAMMIT. YOU DISLOCATED MY ARM YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!" He yelled straining against Jack's chest. "Calm the hell down!" He yelled, finally getting Mac to calm enough to carry him to his new home-solitary confinement. "Mac what the hell is wrong with you? You just got out of the damn hospital and you already got into a fight. What were you fighting about anyways?" "Your dreamy eyes." "What?" "The other guy was making fun of you. I'm not gonna let that slide. He kinda caught me staring at your ass." Mac blushed and held his shoulder. 

"If I have to keep fixing you I might have to get my medical degree." Mac laughed and Jack got them both in the position to put his shoulder back in. "3...2..."CRACK! Jack put all of his force into it and Mac's loud throaty moan echoed through the cell. As soon as it reached Jack's ears he felt a wave of arousal. Then his uniform pants got tighter. "Dammit Mac." He whispered with strain in his voice. Mac noticed the bulge in Jack's pants and smirked a little. "Is that all it takes?" Jack flipped him off and tried to adjust himself. "Look, I'll take care of it if you like." Mac said in a deep voice that drove a chill down Jack's spine. 

"I'll be back in like fifteen minutes, I'll take care of it." "No, come on, I know you want me to." He walked closer to Jack again and put a hand on his chest. "Lock the door and make sure that no one can see what we're doing. I'll take care of you, you've taken enough care of me." Jack didn't hesitate when he shot forward and locked the door. When you close the door to Mac's new cell, no one can see inside. There are no cameras inside the cell. When he turned around Mac was sitting on the small bench, his legs wide open for Jack to sit between them. 

Jack took off his gun belt quickly and sat facing the door and not Mac. He already missed seeing his eyes but loved the feeling of Mac's lips suddenly on his neck. He shuddered and felt all of his blood going to his member. Mac's hands slowly but surely worked their way down Jack's chest, all the while his lips working on Jack's neck. Jack bit down on his lips and whimpered when Mac unzipped his pants and fondled with the waistband of his boxers. 

When Mac finally took Jack's throbbing cock in his hand and started pumping, Jack lost his breath. His hands were gripping Mac's knees and he knew they would be bruised. "Oh you like that huh?" He said unto Jack's ear and then going back to his neck. "Ugh. Fuck Mac." Mac laughed a deep laugh that left a rumble in Jack's chest. "You're like putty in my hands." He nibbled right behind Jack's ear and that threw him over the edge. He felt the knot in his stomach come undone and he felt curse words fall like rain. "Shit, fuck, fuck." He muttered as he released all over Mac's hands. 

Mac grabbed the sheet off of the bed next to him and wiped them both off. He knew he was in control, and even though he was in immense pain he pretended to be the one who didn't just have the time of their life. He helped Jack clean up and kissed Jack so closely to his lips that it shot sparks through him. Jack bit his lip, "Can I have a real kiss?" Mac shook his head. 

"Nope. But you look real fuckin' hot when you're vulnerable like that."


	7. 6

A few days had gone by and they hadn't touched at all except for the goodnight head kiss that Mac got every night. Jack had gotten a few stares over the last couple days and was on edge. When Jack wasn't watching him, Mac would draw. He would draw the outdoors and what he remembers it looking like. He would draw Jack mostly, and in satisfying detail. He always hid them though, where they would be safe. And today was a cell check. When they were in the yard, the guards went through and turned them upside down. 

Jack took the solitary confinement one and did the check. He found a bunch of papers hidden in the cracks of the bed. He flipped them over and noticed an unfinished drawing of himself. He felt his heart flutter and he admired just how good Mac's work was. He quickly folded it up and put it in his pocket, then he decided he was done. About an hour later and Mac went back to his cell, only to see that his drawing was gone. He started to panic but also realized that his other ones were sitting on the bed and not underneath. Someone must've taken his drawing. 

He laid back on his bed and felt scared. What if he accidentally let out the secret? He knew he royally fucked up. The next couple of days had gone by and all they shared were the occasional winks and lip bites from across the yard. The lack of Jack's touch was killing Mac. But he was the inmate. Jack wasn't expecting when he got a call from the warden. He walked to his office and knocked. "Come in Dalton." He said while Jack opened the door. 

"Please sit, we have some business to discuss. I recently came across a complaint that you and prisoner Angus MacGyver are taking part in a relationship." Jack instantly paled and felt sick. "And Such strange rumors especially for such an upstanding guard like you Jack. You are well respected around here. Why would someone say that you're in a secret relationship with Angus MacGyver? I don't know anybody here who dislikes you enough to start such rumors well maybe besides the prisoners...but that's besides the point. But this came from another officer. And they don't lie to me, unless of course they were telling the truth..." he squinted his eyes slightly at Jack and he felt uncomfortable under his gaze.   
"Dalton. Tell me right know dammit." "Sir. I will tell you right now that we have been in a relationship." "Fuck Dalton. You know what I have to do." "Yes sir." He stood up and handed his badge, gun, and whole gun belt. "You're fired." The warden said almost instantly. Jack nodded and didn't say a word. He didn't feel guilty, he felt happy. Now he could bail Mac out and they could be together. He walked down to the cell and knocked. "Come in?" Mac questioned. "I can't. I just got fired." "What?! Why?!" He sounded scared and it made Jack's heart ache.

"They found out. But I'm going to post your bail then you're out of here. But first I'm going home to change." "I'll see you on the other side." He laughed and heard the happiness in Mac's voice. Jack ran to his car and threw the keys to the cruiser on top of the cruiser itself. Then he sped off towards his house. He ran inside and packed all of his old uniforms to return. Then he put on his jeans, grey t shirt, and his leather jacket. He put on some cologne and went back to his car. 

He drove back with his checkbook and the receptionist was shocked and disgusted when she found out why he was fired and it was a double whammy when she found out he was getting him out. He wrote out a check for $1200 and couldn't have felt happier about spending that much money. He went to wait by the car and almost lost his breath when he saw Mac walk out in khakis, a button up shirt that was slightly open at the top and a leather jacket. He smiled and Mac couldn't have looked better. "Come here you hot piece of ass." He said biting his lip. Mac stopped and stared for a second, "What?" "Get your ass over here and kiss me." He said opening his arms. His radio was loud and you could hear Lips Of An Angel by Hinder playing. 

Mac jumped into his arms and kissed his lips with full force. He kept his hands at the sides of Jack's face and Jack's hands were in Mac's hair. "You are the best person I've ever met." They were both ignoring the feelings that were in their stomachs and they were both ignoring the fact that they wanted to fuck each other into oblivion. They got in the car and Mac kissed Jack again, neither one of them were hesitant or scared of each other. "I love you so much." Mac whispered and quickly pulled away. "Shit." He whispered. "Y-you love me?" Jack asked while driving down the road. 

Mac didn't want to scare him off, "Yes. I do. So much. I was actually working on something for you, but they did a cell check and it's gone." Jack felt guilty. "Was it a drawing of me?" "Yeah!" "I've got it at home." He laughed and Mac sighed in relief. "Thank god, do you think I could get it back and finish it?" "Well you'll be at the house so you can get it whenever you want." "Wait what?" "You're living with me. I want you by my side at all times and your neighbors don't want you in your house anymore." "That's fine I guess. I'll need to get a job to pay half the rent. So that's second on my to do list." "What's the first thing?" "You." He said without skipping a beat.


	8. 7

They drove hand in hand to Jack's house and as soon as they got inside, they got busy. They ripped each other's clothes off and they were nibbling and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Mac stopped rather abruptly ran his hands over Jack's toned abdomen. "What's wrong?" His voice was light and gentle, he saw fear when he looked at Mac. "I've never done this before. I'm like a half virgin. I've given blow jobs and hand jobs but technically I've never received anything." He looked bashful and nervous. 

"Then we don't have to do this." "But I want to, I'm just scared as hell." And he looked like it too. "Well, since you're so scared, we can do something else. Like book shopping, it calms everyone. We can get some and then we can come home, sit in our underwear, cuddle, and read. Or you can write or draw. How's that?" His hand was resting on Mac's chest and he was barely moving his thumb, watching as the sunset was gleaming down on his bright blond hair. 

"I'm a disappointment," he muttered folding his hands into his lap and looking out the window. "Get dressed, we are going out." "What if someone sees you with me?" "Please. It's the most beautiful forbidden love we've ever known." "When did you become such a poet?" They both stood up and started to put their shirts on. Mac was watching Jack get dressed, he had such a gorgeous flow that it captivated him. He missed a button and it messed everything up. But he hadn't noticed. 

Jack turned around and laughed. He unbuttoned every single button on his shirt and kissed Mac's cheek. "You're such an idiot sometimes." He fixed his buttons and handed him his pants. He quickly put them on. They jogged out to the car and hopped in. Mac leaned his head against the window and watched the trees pass. Jack pulled into a cutesy coffee shop and ran around to open the door for Mac. "Thank you." He said kissing his cheek. They walked inside with their hands interlocked and they sat down. Mac got a thick chocolate mocha and Jack got a vanilla latte. The whipped cream left a spot on Mac's nose and Jack took a picture, of course he felt like a 15 year old boy with his first love and made the photo his lock screen. 

After their coffees Jack took them to a book store. "Let's get the cheesiest and best books about forbidden love." Jack's idea made Mac laugh out loud and they went to opposite sides of the store. Jack picked up Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, and Anna Karenina. He also found a copy of The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy, just for Mac. Mac picked up Water For Elephants, Flowers In The Attic, and Eleanor and Park. Little did he know Eleanor and Park was one of Jack's favorite books 

They met back up at the tea stand in the front of the store and both got tea. They sat down their books and Jack couldn't help but notice how chapped Mac's lips were. They sipped their tea and Mac finally broke the comfortable silence. "Okay. So you got Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, and Anna Karenina? What's that fourth one?" Jack smirked and pulled it out from behind him. He sat it on the table and Mac gasped. "Ohmigod." He said putting his hand on it. "This is my favorite book ever. How did you know?" "You told me when you were doped up." Mac thought the cover looked different than usual and he opened the front sleeve. 

"JACK! THIS IS A SIGNED COPY!" He jumped up like a little kid and was jumping around. "I know." He said standing up and wrapping his arms around Mac to get him to stop jumping. The sling alone was annoying but Jack and the sling together was just dumb. After Jack saw what Mac got they went and bought every single one. They left and went back home and like Jack said, they got into their underwear again (who doesn't though, it's the most comfortable) and Mac had to stretch his arm. 

It hurt like a bitch but Jack helped him. He was now grumpy because his arm hurt and he didn't want to read anymore. Jack sat down with his reading glasses and a blanket and Mac on his lap. He picked up Eleanor and Park first. Mac curled into Jack under the blanket, questioning how he ever got into this position. "Park.   
XTC was no good for drowning out the morons at the back of the bus.

Park pressed his headphones into his ears. Tomorrow he was going to bring Skinny Puppy or the Misfits. Or maybe he'd make a special bus tape with as much screaming and wailing on it as possible. He could get back to New Wave in November, after he got his driver's license. His parents had already said Park could have his mom's Impala, and he'd been saving up for a new tape deck. Once he started driving to school, he could listen to whatever he wanted or nothing at all, and he'd get to sleep in an extra twenty minutes." Jack started with the first chapter and Mac was more comfortable than ever. 

Mac drifted off listening to the most graceful voice he could ever think of. He dreamt that he and Jack had a little girl named Melody and a little boy named Xavier. He dreamt that they were playing and then the skies turned a dark grey. "Jack, take the babies and go!" Then the Russians showed up and shot Mac. His dream then shot forward to his funeral. Jack was sobbing while clutching his two babies to him. Xavier was 11 and knew all too well what death was. He was crying while holding his sister who was only 4. Mac felt himself start to cry and he couldn't force his body to wake up. 

"Mac...shh...I've got ya." Jack was rocking him back and forth, getting him to calm down and come back to earth. He kissed his head over and over again, but Mac was still dreaming. After a long battle he finally woke him up and was able to get him to stop crying. "Nightmare?" "Yeah." "You wanna talk about it?" "No." "Okay darling, let's eat something and then we can go to bed." Mac nodded and Jack got them both a sandwich and chips. They shared a cup of kool-aid and ate quickly. They went to the restroom and climbed into bed. Jack would finally get his chance to hold Mac like he had imagined so long ago. 

Jack laid down and Mac crawled in beside him, resting his head on his chest. Mac curled into Jack's side and they were both very obviously exhausted. Jack reached over the already sleeping Mac and turned off the lamp, he pulled Mac closer to him (if that was even possible) and kissed his nose. Mac scrunched his nose and Jack thought it was the most adorable thing ever. He kissed his forehead and finally went to sleep himself.


	9. 8

Jack woke up every morning for two or three months feeling like he had actually slept all night. His muscles were relaxed against the wall that was also known as Mac. He could tell by the way his shoulders were relaxed and his back muscles were splayed. He couldn't help but to trace his fingers over the curves and creases. He leaned down and kissed Mac's shoulder, but Mac was still asleep. Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms tight around Mac, then he rolled. He rolled onto his back and Mac woke up squealing like a little girl. "Jack!" He yelled trying to grab on to something, but to no avail. 

Jack turned Mac around to face him and he pulled his face closer. He wasn't going to kiss him just yet. He looked at the sleepy puffiness of his face and the way his hair was matted in different directions. Then he pulled his face closer and kissed him. Mac giggled at the feeling of Jack's stubble against his smooth skin and ran his hands all over Jack. "You are amazing, you know that right?" Mac whispered smiling fondly at the love of his life. 

"Yeah I had figured." Many kisses later and they finally got out of bed. "Mac, do you wanna get married?" Mac almost choked on his coffee. "Do you think it's sudden?" Mac asked wiping his mouth. Jack walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger ones waist. "I love you too much to waste anymore time." "You said it!" Mac squeaked turning around to face him. "Said what?" Mac smiled and a few tears threatened to spill.   
"You said you loved me."

After a very heated make out session on the couch and some light packing later, they were headed to Vegas. "Babe, I know a small place. We get married, get outta there, and then we celebrate." Jack said trying to convince Mac. Mac finally agreed and they left. After almost 4 hours and 270 miles later, they were in Vegas. They walked up and down the strip and finally found the chapel. They had to rent suits and they were so happy they weren't even thinking. 

When they were standing at the small altar and getting ready to say their vows, Mac got teary eyed. "Jack, you saved me. You got me out of there, I wasn't going to make it. I love you, your eyes, your body, your soul, and even your hair. But my favorite thing in the world is your accent. But overall I love you." Jack actually cried when Mac said his vows. And then Jack went, "Mac, I love you so much. I love when you wake up and your hair is a mess. I love when you're flustered and I love when you are just there. Don't panic, The answer to my existence isn't 42, but it's Angus MacGyver." Mac was completely sobbing now, the quotes from Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy really made it special. 

"The only guy I'd leave you for would be Martin Freeman." Mac whispered. Then they kissed. And it was absolutely magical. Mac couldn't stop crying and smiling at the same time. And since they didn't want to hyphenate their names because that's just too much. Mac would now be MacGyver Dalton. He made Angus his middle name and Jack was okay with that. "I love you Mr. Dalton." Jack said while they walked out the door to the car. They got in and played quiet music, neither one of them could stop smiling. When they got to their hotel they checked in and quickly ran to their room. 

As soon as the door was locked and closed Mac started unbuttoning Jack's shirt, then pants. Jack was hard at work on Mac too, nonetheless. They finally got naked and Jack threw Mac into the bed. Mac giggled and squeaked out of sheer excitement. They had spent most of 4 hours taking it slow and being loving, until Jack wanted to take it a step further. They were both panting and sweating, but they couldn't stop. Jack got up and walked to the suitcase, getting out the handcuffs he packed. 

"Wait, are you for real?" Mac asked with a goofy smile plastered onto his face. "Oh yeah babe. Just wait." He smirked and cuffed Mac to the bed. Mac bit his lip and waited for what was to come. Oh boy was he glad he agreed. He hadn't felt anything like that before and Jack honestly hadn't either. Finally they were exhausted and decided to shower. They washed each other and stole soapy kisses every now and then, Mac almost fell twice because he's a klutz. But Jack caught him and kissed him while watching him blush and giggle. "I love you"'s were shared and they changed the sheets on the bed themselves. 

Thank god for Las Vegas and the extra sheets they give you. Then they were cuddling. Mac was so tired he fell asleep quickly, the ring he was wearing was cold against Jack's chest and Jack's ring was so thick against Mac's shoulder it left an indentation. Jack could not believe he had done that is. He loved Mac so much, he vowed to never let him go. Ever. Jack smiled and admired Mac, he loved him so much he gave up his career and did so many stupid things. But he didn't care, he loved him too much. He could hear the shallow breathing and smiled even more. Mac groaned at one point and curled in closer to Jack's chest. "I love you too baby." Jack whispered kissing his head and leaning back. 

When they woke up Mac was embarrassed at how sore he was. "Don't be embarrassed. You remember what we did and you loved it right?" "You bet your sweet ass I do." "Good. Wear it on your sleeve, it is your pride now." Mac blushed and kissed his favorite human being in the world.


	10. Epilogue

They spent quite a few months together in the honeymoon stage and they only ever fought once about Mac's weird eating habits. Mac got a nice little job at one point and that was when his habits got really bad. And even Jack got a new job. He didn't eat when he was hungry, he ate when he was offered food, which Jack forgot to do. They worked it out were once again star crossed lovers. After a while they found the house to be lonely, sure they had Maximus, but that wasn't enough. "Let's adopt." Mac said one day while they wer cleaning the house. 

"Seriously?" "Yes. A boy and a girl. And we could go and apply today." "That actually sounds kind of nice." They applied and just to their luck there was a set of siblings. Eleven year old Xavier and four year old Melody. Mac felt a wave of deja vu but couldn't deny that he loved the kids when he met them. The process would take a while but they were willing. They went to get in the car and Mac started to panic. "Whoa! Babe! What's wrong?!" "Who's dad and who's papa?" "You're worried about that? Doofus." He shook his head and they went to buy things for their soon to be babies.

After about a year they got the kids into their custody. Melody took a huge liking to Mac more than Jack and Xavier liked Jack more. They had decorated the rooms in their home for the two kids but they never slept in them. They always fell asleep cuddled into their daddy and papa. Mac slept on the left side of the bed with Melody right on his shoulder and chest while Jack slept on the right side with Xavier sprawled all over the remaining space. 

They were both so thankful to have made their own family that they wouldn't trade it for the world. They even had a routine for every part of the day. Mac and Jack would wake up and shower, then get the kids dressed and ready. They all ate breakfast and Xavier was dropped off by Jack. And their morning pep talks went "You're gonna face the day. You're gonna love your sister and you're gonna be the best you can be." And when Xavier went to jump out of the car, Jack would either return the hug he was given or kiss his head or a fist bump. Then he would meet up with his friend Greg. Mac would take Melody to preschool across town and they would play I-spy or sing. 

Mac would walk her in and sign her name and she would want to hug him all morning. But she would let go when her friend Nick walked over. Mac would give her a kiss and walk to the car and drive to work. They would spend their day apart and Jack would pick up Melody and Mac would pick up Xavier. "How was your day sweetie?" Jack would always ask his little girl. And he always got the same answer "Good. Nick is weird." And Mac would ask Xavier and he would say "Greg's girlfriend is crazy and I have a ton of homework. Can you help?" "Yeah bud, you know I can." And then they would meet at home. 

Jack would be home first and Mac would get tackled with a hug from his daughter and tons of kisses from Jack. Then Jack would get kisses back and a hug from Xavier. They would do homework and some chores and then they would eat and talk about their days. Then it would be bath times for the kids and then bed time. They would tuck them in and not even five minutes after getting into bed themselves there would be knocks on the door and the little munchkins would climb into bed and take their usual positions. They would get plenty of goodnight snuggles and Mac would kiss his husband one last time and watch his babies sleep for a little bit and finally sleep himself. Then they would repeat. 

As the kids got older it got easier. Like when they could wake themselves up and they helped each other with homework. They found out that Xavier was gifted and he always had extra homework. Melody had to get glasses and she hated them so Jack and Mac wore theirs more often to make her feel better. Melody had a severe allergy to strawberries so it was hard on Jack when they couldn't be in the house any longer. But the kids finally slept in their own beds and thankfully they were both easy going teenagers. They kind of took care of each other and it made it easier when Jack finally retired. Mac kept working though, he loved his job. 

When Xavier went to prom he had an amazing time and when Melody went she was on prom court. They loved their small family but they wanted a pet. Xavier convinced them to get a hedgehog and Mac totally agreed. They got one and fell in love, they named it Martin. Mac and Jack knew why (because Martin Freeman is an actual hedgehog) and left the kids in the dark. Mac brushed Martin's hair all the time and they all loved him equally. They even fed him oranges by hand. 

In the end they lived without worries and they loved each other like a family is meant to. After the kids moved out they redid the house and it all felt normal. Comfortable. They all lived happily ever after and every night when Mac and Jack went to bed, they would leave just the tiniest amount of space between them just in case their babies came home.


End file.
